Field
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium storing a print data editing program that edits print data for printing repeatedly based on a predetermined unit length in a transport direction of a medium to be recorded, and a recorded matter produced based thereon.
Description of the Related Art
When printing on a long medium to be recorded, such as tape, the data amount becomes extensive if the print data is generated across the entire length thereof. Hence, a prior art that discloses a technique whereby entered printing contents are continuously repeatedly printed based on a predetermined unit length along a transport direction of a medium to be recorded, is known.
On the other hand, in a repeated unit region of the predetermined unit length repeatedly printed, the same background pattern print data is printed in each of a plurality of regularly disposed locations, thereby printing a uniformly decorative background design across the entire length of the medium to be recorded. However, depending on the regular disposition settings of the background pattern print data in the repeated unit region, the print of the background pattern print data may become discontinuous at the boundary between two continuous repeated unit regions, marring the aesthetics.